


【盾冬】搬起石头砸自己的脚（pwp）

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 热潮期的Bucky无法控制自己能答应些什么





	【盾冬】搬起石头砸自己的脚（pwp）

Bucky不知道为什么事情会发展成现在这个情况，他上身赤裸，下半身只有一条可怜的紧身半透明黑色蕾丝内裤包裹着圆润的臀肉，前面的器官险险兜在那一小块布料里，体液缓缓地从大腿根部流下在地面洼成了一滩水渍，而他正在该死的热潮里连自己alpha的头发都碰不到。他的alpha好整以暇的坐在他面前一米开外的高背扶手椅上，结实的大腿相互交叠，右手托着下巴而左手在木制扶手上轻轻敲击着，散发着一阵阵让Bucky无法抵抗的味道，alpha的信息素磅礴深沉，整个房间里都是让他双腿发软小穴湿透的醇厚的如同远古森林一般的气息。他快承受不住了，然而他在彻底丧失思维之前意识到他的任务还没有完成。

在他的右边竖着一根从地面延伸到屋顶小臂粗的金属钢管，Bucky跪坐在舞台上，舞台？他脑子里闪过疑问，Steve竟然真的搞到一个有着钢管的房间。说来这都是他自己的错，是他求着Steve赶紧操自己不要慢腾腾的在屁股上磨来磨去的时候答应下来的荒唐事情。上一次热潮来的汹涌又澎湃，在他快要高潮的时候alpha竟然用超乎凡人的意志力将那根让他发狂的肉棒从湿软的小穴里硬生生拔了出来。

“Steve！”Bucky快要到了，他需要他的alpha在体内成结赶紧浇灌他空虚的身体，他不顾一切的往后蹭想把自己送回那个巨物上，可是那个金发alpha只用滚烫的头部蹭着他软嫩的腿根和湿透的臀部，“Bucky，我想看你跳钢管舞。”“What the fuck！Steve你疯了，我不会跳那什么狗屁的钢管舞！现在赶紧操我，快，Steve！”alpha依旧只是蹭着他，用温暖宽厚的手掌抚摸他布满汗水的背部，手指从脖子一路划到尾椎，Bucky浑身战栗，他甚至想翻身把alpha强行推倒再一屁股坐上去，他知道在性爱中这种行为是挑战alpha的控制欲，但此时他已经不顾会发生什么了。

金属手臂响起一阵细小的机械碰撞音，Bucky左手向后推在alpha的肩头，右手发力撑起身体想要借助腰力将身后的Steve压倒在床上。然而Steve什么都没有做，他只是将两只手指一起捅进了omega身后那个还在不停流着晶莹液体的小洞，身下的人立刻软腰面朝下摊在了床上。

“Fuck，Steve，fuck you！”“不，Bucky，你做不到的。”alpha左手伸到omega的身下揉捏拉扯着他已经硬到发红的乳头，右手还在身后的小洞里缓慢按压抽插着，“Bucky，答应我，Buck。”alpha忍耐的很辛苦，脖子青筋暴起，勃起的粗大肉棒挺翘着渴望omega淫荡小穴的紧致，Steve散发出浑厚的让omega想要无声雌伏的信息素，这味道令Bucky的思维出现了断层，他脑海里所有的声音都在疯狂吼叫“答应他Bucky答应他！”Bucky不知道自己还在犹豫什么，他觉得所有的要求都不如让他现在立刻坐在alpha那根粗壮美妙的阴茎上填满自己来的重要，“继续操我，Steve。”

Steve得到回应，立刻拔出了手指引起了omega一阵哆嗦，洞口翻出的软肉带出一股清澈的液体，仅仅是迅速拔出手指的动作就让Bucky高潮了。Alpha发出低吼，抓住Bucky冰冷的金属肩把身下还在颤抖的伴侣翻过面来，Bucky右手搭在眼睛上，棕色半长的头发因为汗水凝成一丝一丝散乱在额角和耳边，他紧紧抿着的嘴角边还有刚才高潮时不自觉淌下的涎水。这个平日里优秀过无数alpha的omega战士正因为两根手指就高潮的事实感到恼怒，但身体里一波一波持续涌出的热液使得他不自觉挺起胸膛贴向上方的alpha。Steve拿开Bucky的手，他看见那双潮湿的灰绿色眼睛里满满的都是自己的影子，他的Bucky依旧坚毅果敢，然而发红的脆弱眼角出卖了omega对他的浓烈欲望。

Steve低头吻住Bucky，omega乖巧的伸出舌头缠上他，双手绕住他的脖子，精壮修长的大腿主动分开搭在alpha健壮结实的腰上，Bucky在湿热的吻里摸向alpha粗大的阴茎，他在Steve的舌头里含混的说着快点给我，小穴又因为alpha吸住他的舌头溢出一股暖流，身下的床单已经湿透了。Steve不再折磨他，两只手挤压着omega丰盈的胸部，将它们往中间推揉，直接把肉棒捅进了omega等待已久的肉洞里。插进去的瞬间Bucky叫出了声却在Steve咬住他胸前敏感乳头的时候戛然而止，滚烫的甬道紧紧吸附着巨大的性器，Steve颤栗着在Bucky的耳边发出野兽一般的喘息，沉醉在omega丰腴甜蜜的香气里，整个房间里萦绕着交合的粘稠水声和信息素彼此缠绕的气息。

Bucky舌头搭在红艳的嘴唇边，Steve把手指伸进去按压着他的舌头迫使他吮吸，口水从嘴角流到耳边，在alpha猛烈的冲击下他已经失去思考能力了，全身的感官都集中在对方急速冲刺的阴茎上，他的身体痉挛着绞紧alpha的性器，Steve炙热的呼吸喷在他颈边的腺体上。Alpha舔咬着那个散发着迷人气味的腺体，双手紧紧掐着omega的腰，而Bucky被操干的腿快要从alpha的背上滑下来了。Steve一只手扶住他的大腿，一边退出到只剩头部卡在洞口又深深的捅进去，“真紧…真甜…Bucky，我可以干你一整天。”Bucky在激烈的抽插里只剩下喘息和哽咽，Steve低头啃咬着omega嫩红的乳头，吸吮整个胸部，轻柔舔吻着他横亘在左肩的伤疤。Bucky摇晃着头部呢喃着自己alpha的名字和不知名的细碎语句，而alpha却附上来含住他已经通红的耳垂，在他耳边说着“做我的婊子”这种下流的话，Bucky数不清第几次高潮了，他喉咙沙哑哭着在alpha耳边说“Steve，结，给我结…”伴着下身粗暴的挺动Steve尖利的牙齿再次咬穿了Bucky脖子上精巧的腺体注入自己的信息素，阴茎在omega体内胀大成结，头部顶住那个脆弱的宫口射进温热的液体，Bucky瞬间达到了顶峰，在两人紧贴的腹部喷洒出仅剩的爱液。

Steve搂着昏昏欲睡的Bucky，大拇指抚着他半闭的眼帘，在他汗湿的额角印下一个吻“Bucky，我爱你。”“嗯…我也爱你，Steve”Bucky轻喘着靠在alpha的胸口，他的结还在自己的屁股里跳动，在Bucky快要陷入沉睡的时候，Steve温柔的声音在他耳边响起“钢管舞，Bucky。”

“FUCK YOU”这是Bucky沉入梦境前的最后一句话。


End file.
